


Broken hallelujah

by 006_stkglm, fandom_Kings_2017



Category: Kings (TV 2009)
Genre: Drama, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Threats of Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 06:30:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12007026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/006_stkglm/pseuds/006_stkglm, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Kings_2017/pseuds/fandom_Kings_2017
Summary: Жестокость — даже вынужденная — обоюдоострая штука.





	Broken hallelujah

**Author's Note:**

>   
> **Название:** Broken hallelujah  
>  **Автор:** **fandom Kings 2017**  
>  **Бета:** **fandom Kings 2017**  
>  **Размер:** мини, 2330 слов  
>  **Пейринг/Персонажи:** [Джек Бенджамин](https://i.imgur.com/hyKa9Qw.gif)/OMP, [Джек Бенджамин](https://i.imgur.com/hyKa9Qw.gif)|Стюарт  
>  **Категория:** слэш  
>  **Жанр:** драма, hurt/comfort  
>  **Рейтинг:** R  
>  **Краткое содержание:**  
>  **Примечание/Предупреждения:** non-con; пост-канон. Происходит в той же вселенной, что и миди команды **WTF Kings 2017** [Hallelujah](http://wtf-kombat2017.diary.ru/p211823849.htm?oam#more2), знакомство с текстом для прочтения не требуется. Разрешение автора получено.

_Love is not a victory march  
It's a cold and it's a broken hallelujah.  
(с) Leonard Coen_

Когда в проеме боковой двери, ведущей в зал Королевского совета, появилась широкоплечая подтянутая фигура майора Тейлора, Его величество Джек Бенджамин жестом остановил докладчика, и секретарь торопливо объявил:

— На сегодня Его величество закончили. 

Присутствующие — министры, генералы и члены Совета в окружении целой армии секретарей и ассистентов — потихоньку потянулись на выход. Джек кивком подозвал Тейлора к себе.

— Ну?

Вблизи майор выглядел уставшим и осунувшимся, под глазами залегли темные круги, губы были сомкнуты в напряженную линию. Дурные новости, понял стоящий на шаг позади королевского кресла Стюарт еще до того, как майор успел открыть рот.

— Одного взяли, второй нарвался на пулю, двоим удалось уйти, Ваше величество. В Порту введен план-перехват, все силовые структуры подняты по готовности, сэр.

Джек кивнул. Со времени коронации прошло уже пять лет, и даже свободная пресса нехотя, но все чаще и чаще называла этот период «золотой эрой» и «расцветом» Гильбоа. Джек, как правило, оставался к этим сентенциям равнодушно-снисходителен — Шепард по-прежнему занимал пост председателя пресс-службы дворца, и журналисты охотно ели с его рук все, что только желал скормить Его Величество. 

Самой большой головной болью короля сейчас был даже не Геф, а расплодившиеся после заключения мира патриотические движения, сепаратисты и борцы за возрождение нации, которые продолжали мутить воду в отношениях между двумя государствами, наконец-то пришедших в хрупкое подобие гармонии. Малочисленные, но шумные, рано или поздно эти объединения переходили от митингов и листовок к более активным и куда менее мирным действиям. 

Несколько дней назад разведка доложила, что одна из таких групп снялась с насиженного места и выдвинулась к границе Гильбоа со всевозможными предосторожностями. Это было уже само по себе подозрительно, так как последний год в страну можно было совершенно легально и без особых хлопот попасть по рабочей визе. Джек велел позволить им пересечь границу, чтобы не провоцировать конфликт, и взять по-тихому. Он поднял на Тейлора вопросительный взгляд. 

— Допросили?

На лице майора появилась досадливая гримаса.

— Молчит, сэр. Говорит, что разговаривать будет только с вашим величеством.

Джек вскинул бровь.

— Даже так? 

Тейлор повел плечами. 

— Думаю, время тянет, сэр. На одежде у обоих обнаружены следы трипероксида ацетона, он используется для…

— Взрывчатка, я знаю. — Джек откинулся в кресле и устало потер рот. 

— Порт перекрыт, — продолжил между тем Тейлор, — на дорогах патрули, подозрительные машины и пешеходов досматривают. Мы перехватим их, сэр, это только вопрос времени.

— А мы не знаем, сколько его у нас есть, — коротко кивнул сам себе Джек. — Стью, — позвал он, не оборачиваясь. — Пусть готовят вертолет, летим в Порт.

— Но, Ваше Величество… — в голос возразили Тейлор и доселе молчавший секретарь, но Джек отмахнулся от обоих.

— Этот парень хотел короля — он его получит. Посмотрим, что у него найдется взамен.

-/-

Даже в звукоизолированной кабине и наушниках рев лопастей казался оглушительным — благо, лететь было немногим больше двух часов.

— Ситуация с терактом может быть прикрытием для покушения на Ваше величество, — на полдороге между Портом и столицей озвучил Стюарт мучившую его мысль. На борту у всех — пилотов, Тейлора, советника Хэнсона и секретаря его величества — был открытый канал, поэтому он использовал титул.

Джек даже не поднял головы от планшета.

— И что он мне сделает? Заплюет до смерти?

— Мы примем все меры предосторожности для защиты Его величества, — скрипнул в наушнике голос Тейлора, и, судя по легкой улыбке во взгляде Джека, Стюарту не почудился легкий налет обиды.

— Не сомневаюсь, — покачал головой Джек, возвращаясь к чтению.

Внизу проплывали расчерченная на обширные квадраты полей земля, нитки линий электропередач и спичечные коробки фермерских построек. По ровным лентам дорог ползли крошечные машины — страна жила безмятежной мирной жизнью.

— Приближаемся к Порту, Ваше Величество, — доложил по внутренней связи штурман. — Расчетное время прибытия — полчаса. 

Стюарт выглянул в окно — далеко впереди блестела на солнце широкая лента реки Изобилия, по обеим берегам которой вольготно, хотя и несколько беспорядочно раскинулись постройки Порта.

-/-

Неприметное двухэтажное здание на промышленной окраине города, в котором размещалась тюрьма Государственной службы безопасности, с таким же успехом могло бы быть одной из портовых контор или офисом контейнерной площадки. Высокий забор с колючей проволокой, КПП и решетки на окнах ничуть не выделяли его из массы немногочисленных соседей: в те времена, когда Порт готовили к передаче Гефу, каждый готовился защищать свою территорию как мог.

Внутри здание тоже напоминало скорее контору, нежели тюрьму, по крайней мере, первый этаж с его стендами, табличками на дверях кабинетов и обычной для любого офиса суетой, — за тем лишь исключением, что весь персонал носил форму.

На втором этаже все было как положено: решетки, камеры и охрана через каждые десять метров. Доклад встретившего их дежурного офицера был короток: сорок минут назад, после звонка майора Тейлора, задержанного доставили в комнату для допроса. Все инструкции были строго соблюдены. Заключенный не шел на контакт и несколько раз повторил, что говорить будет исключительно с Его Величеством.

— Сюда, сэр. — Тейлор проводил их в небольшую комнату по соседству с допросной — сидевший за мониторами дежурный, вскочив, лихо отдал честь и, подчиняясь знаку майора, вышел.

Стюарт поглядел на экраны. Всю обстановку комнаты составляли привинченные к полу стол и стул. На последнем ссутулившись, сидел сейчас жилистый, загорелый парень с коротким ежиком волос, по-юношески жиденькой клочковатой бороденкой и злыми волчьими глазами. Прикованный к стулу за лодыжки и заведенные за спину руки, он поневоле сутулился и то и дело поводил явно затекшими и ноющими плечами. 

— Гордый воин национально-патриотического движения «Волки Гефа», — протянув Джеку тощую папку с делом, представил его майор Тейлор без всяких эмоций в голосе. Стюарт мог его понять — за последние пять лет этих «волков», «ястребов» и прочих мстителей служба госбезопасности навидалась в количестве.

Джек быстро пробежал глазами скудное досье: девятнадцать лет, сирота, детские дома, пара классов начального образования, приводы за мелкие кражи и хулиганство, под призыв не попал по малолетству. Когда дверь открылась и охранник внес стул для Джека, парень дернулся, выпрямляясь. Он проводил молча поставившего стул охранника взглядом, облизнул губы и поднял к камере в углу вызывающий взгляд. 

Джек положил досье и скинул пальто, оставшись в своем майорском кителе.

— Пойти с вами, сэр? — спросил Стюарт, но Джек покачал головой.

— Я сам. Отключите запись. И не входить никому, пока не позову. 

Майор послушно щелкнул тумблерами, гася красные огоньки видеозаписи, и они остались со Стюартом одни.

-/-

Парень — Меир, напомнил себе Джек прочитанное в досье имя, — резко выпрямился при звуке открывающейся двери и несколько секунд потрясенно пялился на короля, прежде чем сумел натянуть на лицо прежнюю невозмутимо-презрительную маску.

Джек положил на стол позаимствованную у охраны дубинку, сел и небрежно закинул ногу на ногу.

— Узнал?

Парень кивнул, сглотнул и явно пересохшим горлом прокаркал:

 

— Да.

— Что ж, я здесь и внимательно слушаю.

Меир снова повел плечами. Звякнули о перекладину металлического стула наручники.

— Я воин национально-патриотического движения «Волки Гефа»… — начал он, будто читал по бумажке.

Джек хмыкнул.

— Вот тут ты ошибаешься, парень. Воины служат в армии, а ты — всего лишь бандит и террорист, и обращаться с тобой будут соответственно. 

Парень набычился и засопел.

— Мы воюем за правое дело…

— Твоя страна уже пять лет ни с кем не воюет, а ты ведешь незаконную подрывную деятельность против мирного населения, Меир.

— Гелвуйские собаки заслуживают смерти! — выпалил тот, наклоняясь так, что плечи вывернулись еще сильнее. Джек поморщился, когда на стол полетели капельки слюны. — Вы отобрали у нас свободу! Мы платим гелвуйскими лаврами, едим гелвуйский хлеб, а бесхребетные твари, которые называют себя правительством, чихнуть боятся без одобрения гелвуйского короля…

Он осекся, сообразив, что сидит перед этим самым королем, и снова нервно облизнул губы.

— И поэтому вы с приятелями взяли фургон, пару упаковок с трипероксидом ацетона и воспользовались гостеприимством моей страны? — поинтересовался Джек.

— Не пару, а шесть, — пробурчал парень, зыркая на него исподлобья.

— О, — кивнул Джек, — это уже тянет на особо крупный размер, хотя за теракт тебя в любом случае расстреляют. Даже за подготовку. Хотя, если скажешь мне, где вы планировали его провести, я могу и передумать.

Меир вскинул голову — на грязной шее виднелись точки прыщей — и смерил Джека презрительным взглядом.

— «Волки Гефа» не боятся смерти.

Джек усмехнулся.

— А есть вещи пострашнее смерти, Меир, — буднично сказал он, и, видимо, что-то изменилось в его лице, потому что взгляд парня сделался растерянным и он снова ссутулился.

— Пыток «Волки Гефа» тоже не боятся, — пробурчал он, бросая вороватый взгляд на лежащую между ними на столе дубинку. — Любой из «Волков», кто примет от врага муки и смерть, станет мучеником, и имя его будут…

Джек дернул уголком рта, не отводя от парня тяжелого взгляда.

— О, никто не станет делать тебя мучеником, Меир. Хотя лично я сломал бы тебе пальцы. Знаешь, там такие тонкие кости, что, если их как следует раздробить, пальцы придется ампутировать. Трудновато будет потом собирать бомбы.

Парень поерзал и ощутимым усилием заставил себя сидеть ровно.

— Где вы планировали ее заложить? — холодно поинтересовался Джек.

Меир дернул головой.

— Валяй, бей — все равно не скажу.

Джек снова усмехнулся.

— Бить? Ну, может попозже. А сначала... — Он откинулся на стуле так, словно сидел в своем кабинете с книгой, и склонил набок голову. — Знаешь, что про меня говорят? 

Меир нахмурился, бросил на него быстрый взгляд и облизал губы.

— Ты мужеложец, — поглядывая то на Джека, то на дубинку, сказал он наконец.

Джек растянул углы рта в широкой «дворцовой» улыбке.

— Верно. Понял теперь, что я с тобой сделаю?

Парень захлопал глазами — сейчас он выглядел куда моложе своих глупых девятнадцати лет. Джек неторопливо поднялся, и Меир дернулся, когда ножки проскрежетали по бетонному полу.

— Никакого мученичества не будет, Меир, — почти ласково сказал Джек, подходя ближе. — Никакой памяти. Слава будет, но немного не та, на которую ты надеялся — о подстилках, знаешь ли, тоже ходит слава.

Парень сжался, пытаясь отодвинуться от Джека, насколько позволяли прикованные руки.

— Ты не… не… не… — забормотал он, мотая головой. Джек коротко, без замаха, ударил его в солнечное сплетение. Парень обмяк, хватая ртом воздух. Отстегнуть его от перекладины стула, вздернуть на ноги, толкнуть грудью на стол и приковать руки к одной из ножек особого труда не составило. С наручниками на лодыжках Джек проделал то же самое, успешно зафиксировав его ноги расставленными.

— Ну вот. — Джек выпрямился. Меир заворочался, приходя в себя, задергал руками, заелозил по больно упирающемуся в живот краю…

 _Край ящика больно впивался в бедра. На теле не было места, которое не болело бы — били его долго и с удовольствием — но, по крайней мере, связанные за спиной руки онемели до такой степени, что Джек их не чувствовал. Из раны на голове все еще сочилась кровь, в ушах шумело и беспамятство то охватывало его, то отступало._

 _Он понимал, что с ним сделают эти дюжие гефские вояки, которым они так подставились в Лисьем лесу. Понимал еще до того, как его ноги распинали в стороны, стянули штаны вместе с бельем, а между ягодиц настойчиво толкнулся чей-то член. Потом был еще один и еще. В рот, после того как Джек тяпнул пытающийся разжать ему зубы палец, совать не рискнули, но после пустили по второму кругу._

 _Ничего, Бенджамин, не в первый раз — потерпишь…_

Распластанный на столе парень, вывернув голову, смотрел на Джека расширенными глазами. 

— Не передумал? — поинтересовался Джек и, не дождавшись ответа, стащил с того до колен оранжевые тюремные штаны, оголяя загорелые ноги и бледный волосатый зад. Парень задергался, ругаясь на своем языке и оставляя на запястьях и лодыжках красные полосы. Джек расстегнул ремень, а потом, хмыкнув, вытащил из-под парня дубинку.

— Знаешь, — по-приятельски сообщил он, нагнувшись так, чтоб Меиру было лучше ее видно. — Воспользуюсь-ка я сначала этим, чтобы не так узко было вставлять.

Парень заскулил и задергался еще сильнее, так что пришлось крепко прижать его за поясницу, чтобы просунуть между прыщавых ягодиц конец дубинки и надавить на сморщенное коричневое кольцо ануса. И тут Меир заорал, путая гелвуйский и свой родной язык, но его Джек знал достаточно, чтобы понять, о чем шла речь.

— Здание портового управления, Тейлор, — сказал он, зная, что в соседней комнате услышат, — завтра в девять утра.

Парень рыдал, продолжая сбивчиво бормотать и трястись всем телом. Джек выпрямился, брезгливо бросил дубинку на стул и его передернуло. 

— Все, мы закончили.

-/-

Портовая резиденция Бенджаминов представляла собой большое, пышно отделанное здание, расположенное в центре города, напротив парка, разбитого в честь окончания Войны за Объединение. Королевское семейство, правда, и во времена короля Сайласа нечасто сюда приезжало, а после Джеку и вовсе было некогда, так что среди обслуживающего персонала поднялся настоящий переполох, когда Стюарт остановил у крыльца машину.

Джек оставил Стюарта разбираться с прислугой, согласовывать меню и гардероб, который его величеству нужно приготовить на завтра. К тому времени, как он вырвался наконец из цепких лап управляющего, прошло не меньше получаса, но Джека в его покоях не было. Стюарт обошел комнаты, на всякий случай заглянул в гардеробную, а потом услышал монотонный шум воды. 

— Сэр? — Он осторожно постучал в дверь. Ему не ответили. — Джек? — Позвал он снова, начиная тревожиться. 

Дверь оказалась не заперта. Внутри было влажно, зеркала запотели. Под ногами мокро скрипнул кафель: выкрученная на максимум вода хлестала за матовым стеклом душевой кабины. Дверца была не закрыта. Джек сидел внутри, на полу, склонив голову и обхватив себя руками. Все еще полностью одетый. Вода давно уже бежала ледяная.

Стюарт несколько раз позвал его по имени, но когда осторожно коснулся плеча, Джек все равно дернулся так, что матовое стекло жалобно задребезжало.

— Ш-ш-ш. Это я, Джек. Только я.

Он закрутил краны, и в наступившей тишине стало слышно, как стучат у Джека зубы.

— Сэр, — попробовал Стюарт снова, и на этот раз Джек отреагировал.

— Я грязный, — выдохнул он. С мокрых волос на щеки капала вода, и казалось, что он плачет.

— Вовсе нет, — мягко возразил Стюарт.

Джек мотнул головой.

— Играл грязно.

— Тебе пришлось, на кону были жизни.

Джек промолчал, но трясло его так, что он едва мог разжать челюсти.

— Ты простынешь. Нужно снять мокрое.

Джек оглядел себя так, словно только сейчас сообразил, где находится. 

С отяжелевшим от воды пальто пришлось повозиться, с кителем было чуть легче, но стоило Стюарту расстегнуть воротник рубашки, как Джек дернулся, издав короткий испуганный звук. Стюарт опустил руки. Джек проследил за его движением из-под мокрых слипшихся ресниц, подался вперед и уткнулся лбом ему в плечо.

— Я буду в порядке, — тихо сказал он. — Просто не сейчас — завтра.

— Конечно. — Стюарт мягко коснулся его предплечий и, когда Джек не вздрогнул, обнял его как следует и прижал к себе, делясь теплом.

Где-то под кучей мокрой одежды зазвонил телефон, и Стюарт, одной рукой удерживая Джека, вытащил его из кармана пальто и поставил на громкую связь. Тейлор звонко доложил, что оставшихся парней взяли, взрывчатку изъяли.

— Порт снова может спать спокойно, Ваше величество, — добавил он напоследок. — Благодаря вам.

Экран телефона погас.

— Ну, хоть кто-то сможет спать спокойно, — пробормотал Стюарту в ключицу Джек. Тот вздохнул.

— Ты сильный, ты тоже сможешь. — Стюарт коснулся губами мокрых спутанных прядей на макушке своего короля.

— Да, — эхом откликнулся Джек, — просто не сегодня.


End file.
